Fonder and Fonder
by Stephane Richer
Summary: Momoi, Wakamatsu, the New Year's party. The clock's about to strike.


Fonder and Fonder

Disclaimer: Don't own anything; title is from the song "My Dear Acquaintance (A Happy New Year)" by Regina Spektor.

* * *

It's another stupid New Year's party with his stupid friends and their stupid friends. Wakamatsu Kousuke can't be much happier right now, actually. It's quarter to midnight and they're all staying up way late to obnoxiously ring in the new year. Tomorrow, they'll regroup and visit a shrine together and the people who work there will glare at them but who gives a shit because they'll all be having fun.

His friends' friends are always interesting to see and meet, especially once he's gotten a bit tipsy. Every year, someone brings his or her crush and acts a bit creepy (this year it's actually one of his cousins, go figure. He's been having these parties since eighth grade, so it was probably bound to be a relative by now.) and every year a couple of people don't actually bring anyone with them.

Surprisingly, Momoi Satsuki is in that group this year. Granted, Momoi is more an acquaintance and colleague than a friend per se, but last year she ended up bringing a few girls from her neighborhood, a couple of who hooked up with some of Wakamatsu's other friends (the rest clung to Momoi all night like an awkward entourage that she didn't seem to want). Momoi herself doesn't hook up with anyone. There are a number of possible reasons for this, none of which Wakamatsu wants to think about too much. Momoi is a puzzle; she outthinks him and seems to know what he's going to do before he does it and he can be a pretty impulsive guy. So thinking about a person like that can only mean trouble. Besides, maybe she has a boyfriend (though it would be odd for her not to bring him to these parties if she has one). But he shouldn't judge; he's never had a girlfriend.

Truthfully, he wouldn't know what to do if he had one.

Anyway, Momoi is standing in the corner, bobbing her head to the music and watching the scene while sipping from a can of beer. She catches Wakamatsu watching her and smiles. He supposes that's his cue to go over.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asks.

She smiles. "Yeah. Just watching everything play out."

"As usual?"

Momoi nods. Her smile is quite pretty. He stands next to her, scanning the crowd and sipping his own drink.

The silence isn't awkward or heavy, but he still feels the urge to break it. "No one else from the team is here this year. We're the only ones."

"Susa's here," she replies.

"Yeah, but Susa doesn't count." Susa and Wakamatsu have lived in the same neighborhood since they were kids, so he'd be here even if he hadn't been on the same high school team as Wakamatsu. Plus, he's in college right now. Wakamatsu's not quite sure if he's said all of this out loud. The beer and music are getting to him more than he's realized, plus they're right near the radiator and it's damn hot. This is, what, his fourth can this hour? On the other hand, it's his own damn party and he'll drink as much as he goddamn wants to.

Momoi giggles. Wait, did he actually say that out loud, too?

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a sudden movement and his basketball reflexes have him turned around in a second and he kind of wishes he hadn't turned that quickly because some idiot neighborhood kid (who let him in? He's fucking _eleven_) is puking on the floor.

"Goddamn idiot!" Wakamatsu shouts. The kid still looks a bit queasy, but otherwise able-bodied. Wakamatsu knows this kid; he's a star soccer player. So he must have good stamina. "Go find some supplies and clean up your mess!"

The kid is in no mood to follow orders, but he's also pretty scared so he does as he's told and cleans up his vomit while Wakamatsu supervises. He does a thorough job, and then Wakamatsu makes sure he leaves.

"Don't drink until you're much older and know your limits!" he shouts to the kid's back as the kid retreats sullenly down the driveway.

"You're one to talk," Momoi says.

Damn, she's got a mouth. And, damn, is he that obviously drunk? And, damn, she's followed him all the way out here?

She grabs his wrist and pulls him back into the house. "It's almost midnight!"

Oh, right. From the looks of things, they're out of the cheap champagne he'd made sure to get stocked up on. So what else is there to do when the clock strikes?

"You kiss the person next to you."

Can she read his thoughts or is there still no filter between his brain and his mouth? Does it matter? It's clear what she wants, so he leans down and smashes his lips on hers. The alarm rings, and around them people cheer and scream, "Happy New Year!"

They break the kiss, gasping for air. She rests her head on his chest. "I made your head spin!" he says happily.

"No…that's the alcohol…okay, maybe it is you."

Oh, fuck, she looks so beautiful, rosy cheeks and rosy hair and gorgeous, plump lips so he kisses her again and again, and she eagerly reciprocates. Soon enough, his head is spinning, too.

"You are wonderful. No, amazing. Like, you can read my mind and your hands are really soft, and…" what was he going to say? For once, Wakamatsu is at a loss for words.

They've been standing together for quite a while, neither of them sure exactly how long. But some of the more sober or local guests are leaving, taking drunk friends and acquaintances and relations with them. A couple of people are sprawled on chairs in the living room and he doesn't even want to check the bedrooms right now. But the couch is free, and she lets him pull her on top of him once he's lying down.

They're drifting off to sleep, when something tugs at his mind, something he forgot to ask earlier. "Hey, how come you didn't bring anyone?"

She yawns and nuzzles his neck. "I wanted to get the chance to be alone with you."

More questions seem to rise in his brain, but he can't really put them into words right now so he hugs her closer and closes his eyes tightly. They can wait until later.


End file.
